Voltron Season 7 & 8 Rewrite
by rrdeplata0913
Summary: A classic rewrite of Voltron Legendary Defender season 7 & 8. Some changes may apply to earlier seasons to make it a proper story. VLD is not mine, it belongs to DreamWorks, go watch it on Netflix. Note 1/2/2020: This story is now discounted, I am rethinking this story's plot but will update somewhere around the Philipines school summer break. Thank you, I am sorry.
1. Intro

INTRODUCTION:

Welcome to my rewrite of Voltron: Legendary Defender season 7 & 8. Personally when they first came out I liked them but as time goes by and I have started to dislike them, not utterly hate but have an immense dislike for the episodes as they have lost what is the main core elements of the series, found family. By season 8 they've all become so detached from each other that I can barely see them as allies much less a family that has fought with one another in a war. I loved the aspect that they were a family as many of their original character arcs involved family, Pidge was finding her lost family, Lance & Hunk both wanted to protect their families, Keith was searching for answers about his mother & Allura wants to make her father proud. Their acts were about family and then turned into having a found family.

LGBTQ+ rep is something we did get in season 3 but I only want our characters to be happy. Shiro especially Shiro. Shiro has been abused by both the writers and fans. I didn't hate his wedding, I loved that he looked so HAPPY. I just want them HAPPY! I may not ship Klance but I can see how people thought that they'd be endgame since they were codded to be a rivals to lovers relationship but after _certain _fans did something to make the creators change their minds. Seriously, Bex was scared of our fandoms, to people were are in the top 5 Toxic Communities. PLEASE it is a quiznacking CARTOON.

Back from that tangent, I have this very odd thought that to me makes sense…Adam & Shiro's relationship wasn't planned or to be the rep. If this was, then why didn't we see Adam until season 7? The original plan was to have Shiro die after season 2 and Keith would have remained on the team for all of season 4-6. So, yeah, personally I just am upset because our characters are not happy and not a family by the end of the finale.

Now I need to have some changes from earlier seasons to make this work and that'll come up with a (No.) next to the change. But yeah Please enjoy, to anyone who hates, well you aren't welcome.

DISCLAIMERS: Voltron: Legendary Defenders do not belong to me. It belongs to DreamWorks.

Warning/s: AU, OOC, OC, and many more.

Pairing/s: Jaith, Allurance, Plance, Adashi, Huney, ect.

Summary: A classic rewrite of Voltron: Legendary Defenders season 7 & 8, some changes may apply to earlier seasons to make the story understandable.

VLD is not mine it belongs to DreamWorks. Go watch it on Netflix, not all that bad.


	2. Episode 1: little adventure (Return Arc)

**Season 7: Return Arc**

The Return arc is the first half of season 7, and will in compose "A little adventure" to the opening scene of "The Last stand pt. 1" I will be very blunt when writing this. The inspiration for this is from another rewrite by LauraLawrence on Ao3. Go, check them out it's very good. This is more of an essay to me, I might go off into a tangent explaining something. Good luck.

**Episode 1: "A little Adventure"**

The overall story is the same, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Romelle & Coran are trying to get the yelmors, I still have no clue how to spell that, while flashbacks are happening. Now for a big change for the episode from LauraLawrence, I'm not copying it exactly I just thought it was weird when I first watched it, so Shiro isn't in another life-threatening situation instead of him just healing. So while the other little adventure is happening, Allura asks about why Keith does the things he does for Shiro. Here's their conversation, I'm doing it in the style of a script;

_Allura: _I've always wondered. Why is Shiro so important to you? Why have you always put everything on the line to save him?

_Keith*looks up from Shiro's pod*: _Oh, well it's kind of a long story. But none the less, Shiro was one of the few people that never gave up on me.

_Allura*small head tilts*: _Do you want to talk about it?

_Keith: _Yeah. It all started when the Garrison sent people to schools for recruitment.

And the flashbacks start with the first scene from the original episode. I found this fun thing in on Tumblr, there is a student that looks like a young Ina Leifsdottir and well, I believe that. So I want to add a flashback and the reason is…Adam needs development. Only some parts will have a dialogue.

The first scene is of Shiro taking Keith to his home in the garrison as they reached the door, Shiro stops Keith and tells him to wait. We move to Shiro's P.O.V and here's some dialogue;

_Young Shiro*sitting down on the dining room table*: _I found us something today.

_Adam*still cooking*:_ I told you if it has a plus no.

_Young Shiro*bringing Keith inside*: _I found us a child.

_Adam*Eyebrow raised*:_ Takashi, hun, kidnapping is a federal offense.

The next scene is Adam introducing himself to Keith and being angry at Shiro. The next flashbacks are roughly the same as the original show but instead of young Hunk and the randos, it's the other baby MFE pilots. Just replace the randos and Hunk with the young Ina Leifsdottir and younger versions of Ryan Kinkade and Nadia Razavi.

Anyway, here's some dialogue that will be followed by a Lance and Keith flashback.

_Keith*looking away from Allura*: _ I do remember Lance, although I thought his name was Taylor for up until becoming Voltron Paladins. We were at the orientation classes, he was there because of Family, I was there because of Shiro and Adam. There was only one spot left and the garrison had a choice between a disciplined teen that had neither experience nor any talent, Or a talented one with little to no discipline. In the end, they chose Talent over discipline.

The next flashback was Lance and Keith. Keith finished reading the list of new fighters with people celebrating around him and Lance trying to hold back his tears.

_Young Keith*facing to Young Lance*: _Congratulations.

He walked away from the shaking future red paladin. I know that his line seemed harsh, but I really do believe that he was sincere when he said that to Lance in episode 1. We all know how socially inept Keith is so I'm pretty sure he meant this to be an actually good thing for Lance but Keith is very harsh and cold sounding. So, yeah.

The others finally return and Keith wants to talk with Lance away from everyone, this is a Platonic Klance scene where I am addressing Lance's insecurities. Here's the scene.

_Lance: _Keith, what's this about?

_Keith: _I want to say I'm proud of how far you've come in piloting._*gripping Lance's shoulder*_

_Lance*confused*: _T-thanks, But I'm still the worst-

_Keith*cutting Lance off*: _No. You're not, you're not the weak link. You've become one of the best pilots I've ever seen in my life. _*looking down* _Lance, your life is worth so much, you can't just sacrifice yourself on a whim. You are important.

I have writer's block for this part so I'll do what older books used to do instead, describe the conversation! Really, I have the basic idea but no clue how to convey it properly. So enjoy and don't kill me.

The conversation continues with Lance asking why this even matters, then Keith rebutting. After a few of this Keith tells him about Naxzela. After finally reconcile and Lance is very proud of breakthrough Keith's barriers. To explain that, I watched a video before addressing why Lance started a rivalry with Keith, who did nothing to him by episode 1 and not Pidge and Matt, who insulted him-Pidge and hit on the person who he had a crash on-Matt. I think it was from Fictional Crystal though I'm not sure. The video explained that Lance tried to make friends with Keith but Keith being who he was a kid refused, most likely in a very harsh tone and hard action, so Lance tries to break through Keith's barriers by beating him, which failed and only succeded when they became Paladins. Again, I want Allurance, not Klance. Though their bond is very nice and is a rivalry to friendship bonds, like Sasuke and Naruto. Basically I may have shipped SasuNaru but I do like how the ships sailed, expect that Sakura should have dumped Sasuke's ass a long time ago. I have no clue how we got from Voltron to Naruto.

Back to the story, the two walk back into the lion and see Hunk and Pidge trying to contact Matt and their allies since they need to go back to earth after the castle's destruction. All of them sat down and Lance looked at Allura who was blushing. Something that people hate about Allurance in season 8 was that it was rushed and the only hints was in season 7 episode 9 to 10, I disagree as Lance has shown many hints of liking Allura until the later seasons where he instead of being infatuated instead learns to respect her, so I want to show Allura actually liking Lance. And here's a change from season 6, the mice do not tell Allura that Lance likes her. And I know some people thought Lance was just a way for Allura coping with Lotor's backstabbing, but I want to tell anyone who believed Lance was a second choice and Allura would have eventually broken up with him and found someone else…

Relationships can also be supporting and comforting some about something that broke the other person's hearth. Relationships make people happy, the couple usually tries and support each other and make themselves and each other better. For example from another show that shows comfort and support in a relationship, Rhodonite. In Steven Universe, fusion is relationships whether platonic or romantic, Rhodonite is a fusion of a pink pearl and a ruby. They supported and cared for each other and were a support system and they grew to love each other fully and become a permanent fusion like Garnet. I told you all this might end up in a tangent. This will not be the last one.

Back in the story, Pidge finally manages to contact Matt who looked very shocked.

_Pidge*extatic*: _Matt, listen we're heading to earth-uh, why are you crying?

_Matt*wiping his tears*: _You're Alive! You're all alive! Thank god!

_Pidge*confused*: _Yeah, why? Matt, why is your hair longer? And why do you think we're dead? Last time we saw you it was a week ago?

_Matt*also confused*: _A week ago? Guys, no one has seen you, Voltron or Lotor in three years!

_Everyone*besides Shiro, who was still in the pod*: _THREE YEARS!

And that's the end of Episode 1, I know I didn't focus much on the actual little adventure but honestly, that part of episode 1 was fine, I loved Romelle and Hunk's interaction and the whole adventure seemed fun. I also want to say that the Adashi flashback doesn't happen here, I have plans for that. So, I am sorry for the tangents with Steven Universe and Naruto but I did warn you all in paragraph one. But please give notes, this story is more of an essay or footnotes not really a full-on fanfiction but that's what you get for reading a story made by a recently turned 14-year-old. Please wait and enjoy your day.


	3. Episode 2: The way forward (Return Arc)

**Season 7: Return Arc**

Sorry for not updating in a while, I had exams and writer's block! What a wonderful combination of not being able to type! Well anyway, this episode is gonna be a very fanfic-y one and I've made a rough layout of my story. I'm still keeping the same amount from the original, but I will change a rough order of things like the feud won't be happening in episode 4 instead it will be episode 5 and well you'll all just have to see. Do not blame me for OC, OOC or AU. I warned you all. I also got back into Ben 10 and Star Wars. Expect A LOT of references. Like a whole paragraph of just Star Wars Rebels and Ben 10 Ominverse. Seriously, this is a fanfiction not an accurate rewrite for that please check out Voltron Season 7/8 Rewrite by LauraLawrenece. It's really good.

**Episode 2: "The way forward"**

So the paladins are in several stages of shock. The Garrison Trio was in visible shock while Keith and Krolia were on the other end of the spectrum without a visible expression, while everyone else was in other parts of the spectrum. Shiro woke up and Matt started asking questions, I seriously question if anyone found out that Shiro died and is in a clone body. What are the side effects of that decision? Will Shiro age normally? WHY THE QUIZNACK DID THEY EVEN INCLUDE THE ILLNESS SHIRO HAD? Sorry for the rant but I do have a theory on why they introduce the illness, it was to give a reason for the season 2 episode 1 talk. If you haven't watched season 2 in a while, their talk was about Keith taking Shiro's mantle if he dies. This is mostly foreshadowing for Black Paladin Keith, which I don't mind but there is a much more interesting plot point that makes more sense for one of the most powerful characters in the series but you'll see in arc 2. Most of season 2 was foreshadowing for that but with the context that Shiro had a disease that would kill him it gives his final wish not a 'soldier giving their brother-at-arms parent their last words or will' to more of a 'Do as I say for once in your life'.

I have always seen Shiro as a parental figure to Keith, he is Space Dad after all. On a side note, Can I call Adam Earth dad? Adam could also mean Earth and if Shiro is space dad than his boyfriend/ex-boyfriend is going to be Earth dad, good? Good. Back on track, I love the cliché of a parent/parental figure telling their rebellious child/child figure in their final moments their final wish to protect them, think Carla Jeager's death in AOT episode 1.

I still believe that season 7 plot points were only added when they had to rewrite their story. But I'll use it for this because of my story, not yours. Back to the story, Matt started to explain what's been happening while the paladins were gone and they all agree to meet up on a newly added coalition planet, Aphaxia. I warned you there would be OCs.

They all started to plan with Matt and the Rebellion, I want to point out a problem that many people have with the later seasons, we know jack squat about Matt's girlfriend. Hell, we don't even know if Matt has just been doing it with a robot or if she's actually an alien. I think she's an alien but her voice was robotic, I'm just gonna say that's her suit. So, yeah, I actually am gonna call her something Ica, I had my friend name her.

And as you can see Aphaxia, has a very important rule in her story.

So back to the paladins, as they finish planning, Matt and Pidge talk privately outside. Also, my original way of writing dialogue annoys me now so I'm doing the normal-ish way now. They chat with Matt sobbing a bit and the two of them laughing about how both of them have now thought the other had died. "I can't even begin to think of what Mom will do to us when we get back." The two reminisce about what possible punishments their mother might have in store for them after their adventure. So the conversation moves to some shenanigans that the two siblings had as kids, including crushes. "Oh man, I can't even believe I had a crush on that ass Kevin," Pidge commented. Matt looked at his sister and then remembered something. "Oh, yeah. There's someone I need you to meet." Matt put his com down went to get someone. He walked in with Ica, I was honestly picturing her as something like Hera from Star Wars Rebels. "Pidge, this is Ica. She's my girlfriend." And Pidge looked confused and then flushed.

"H-Hi," Pidge was very awkward in this situation. Ica removed her helmet and started talking, again just think Hera from Star Wars rebels if you don't know what she looks like, go search it. "I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other." Matt walked out of the room and Ica sat down and tried to begin a conversation. The first topic was the usual, "…happy to finally meet you…talks about you a lot…" the usual when meeting the girlfriend of your brother. The topic then became about Ica's home and her family when they went to aphaxia. I told you all.

After a lot of talking, and Pidge becoming more comfortable with Ica. "Hey, Pidge what have you been up to?" Pidge jumped when they heard Lance creep up on the conversation. Pidge embarrassed and started smacking him with the communicator. After Lance left in a comedic anime character way, Ica started another topic, the topic of Pidge's crush on Lance. Honestly, Plance would have made so much sense for Lance and Pidge's romantic endgames since not only are they popular ship in the fandom, they are a classic pairing of characters, and are freaking adorable! So, back to the story, Pidge would try to deny it but Ica would say about what Matt told her and Pidge would blush, and leave the chat. Yes, we need more set up, I don't want this rushed nor with Allurance. And this chapter is turning into a very Pidge centric one. Also, headcanon that Pidge's non-binary, so they/them pronouns now, originally I used She/her pronouns but I changed my mind.

Pidge sighed and sprawled on their bed. "Even if I do love him, he doesn't love me. And I'll never be the kind of person he loves." And then the screen fades to Lance and Allura laughing and talking while Keith watches secretly, a sad look on his face. *coughKeithisNico*cough*. And Shiro puts a hand on his shoulder, during Pidge's conversation Shiro had woken up and had quite a few questions about what the quiznack the wolf was, who Krolia and Romelle were and what the F-word Keith was wearing. After explaining and a mental breakdown about Keith almost getting killed on Marmora missions, Shiro had a hug fest with the paladins.

The next scene faded into the screen, the Paladins have just entered the atmosphere of Aphaxia and they landed to be greeted by Matt, Ica and the Aphaxians. The Paladins leave their ships with Krolia and Coran remaining to prepare to leave. Allura & Shiro talked to the elders and leaders of the planet while Lance, Keith, and Hunk played with children. Pidge went with Matt and Ica to meet Ica's family. Pidge was introduced to Ica's sibling's Rook, Azora, Luko, and Andrea, They were all younger than her with varying age gaps. Ica's parents were very welcoming to Pidge and they were reminded by their aunt and uncle. Ica's mother, Hera being an angry and strict woman and Ica's father, Kanan being a timid and sensible, And Pidge really liked them. They acted even more strict to Matt since why the hell not, their dating their eldest daughter?

They had dinner which was this weird fruit that they apparently ate for breakfast, lunch and dinner and Matt embarrassed himself by eating with a backscratcher that was for some reason on the table. Pidge genuinely had fun as they introduced Ica's siblings to technology, as the planet was mostly a non-tech planet. The children fell asleep all around Pidge with Matt copying the young ones with drool. Pidge walked outside the house and stared at the sky while leaning on the railings. "Hey." Pidge looked to see Ica coming over and also leaning on the railing. They talked about why Pidge couldn't sleep and Pidge mentioned missing their family, and Ica replied. "You always miss your family but you have to protect them, even if they annoy you or you hate them. But you always miss them when you leave, you protect them but you will never forget that you are doing this for them." She bid Pidge a good night and left closing Matt's mouth and tucking in the children.

The next day Pidge, Ica, and Matt said goodbye to Ica's family and they had taken with them the promise for Colleen and Sam to meet Ica's family once there was truely at peace and gifts which included seeds. They all meet up with the paladins and departed the planet all smiles and discussions. It turned out to be a really good day, without tragedy. Let's ruin that, shall we?

As the Lions left the atmosphere they stared at the planet in contentment which soon turned to horror as a wormhole opened and a mech leaped out and instantly destroyed the plant with a ray of red light. And thus we end the chapter with the horror-filled face of the paladins and their allies.

Yes, it took me over a month to write this, I had exams. I still have practical exams and I have to edit this. Bye and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: The Ruins Pt 1 (Return Arc)

**Season 7: Return Arc**

As you all know, this is a rewrite fanfic without limitation unlike, Voltron Season 7/8 Rewrite by LauraLawrence that inspired this. Where was I going with this? Well, I am changing the order of how the episodes and this is going to be a new 2 parter that is very heavily Keith and Blade of Marmora centric because I wanna set up lore for less than developed characters…hmm. Anyway, this is going to be a ride. I also wish to remind you that this is also a rewrite about a show so I could just mention the soundtrack and it really wouldn't be out of place since its mostly an essay piece and footnotes on how I would write Voltron season 7 & 8. Enjoy.

**Episode 2: "The Ruins Part 1"**

The first scene of the episode is the horrified faces of the paladins and the silence that was broken by a piercing scream from Ica.

And now a new opening, Yes I'm doing this. Honestly, a new opening for the series is really outdated in the third season alone. As well as there is some confusing things such as the lions' entrance, so please enjoy it. The opening song is the same as before.

The first visual is roughly the same, the "Netflix Original Series" but in the Garrison's color scheme and it's inside the atlas' brig. The next scene is the same as the original with Voltron's gained wings and the improvements that they gained in season 7. After that, the lion's emergence is in the same order but the blue lion flies from a planet that is fully submerged in water, from a coral reef and inside instead of Lance, it's Blaytz. Yep, doing that.

Next, the yellow lion emerging from a sandy, coarse and rough planet with Gyrgan instead of Hunk, The green lion is next coming from the vines of the Delterion Belt with Trigel instead of Pidge, Red is next and to make it less confusing Alfor emerges from the castle of lions on Altea instead of Keith from a volcano. And Lastly, the Black lion coming from Daibazaal with Zarkon inside and the galra and altean scientist watching ad Voltron forms. I deiced to change the paladins' entrance scene with the paladins of old since we know little to nothing about the three other members of the original paladins with the exception of their Planets and Blaytz having a galra boyfriend. And even then we only know the look of Rygnirath which reminds me of Tatooine.

The next scene is of the current Paladins in the atlas' cockpit with Keith, Lance, Shiro, Pidge, and Lance in the foreground and Allura in the background looking like she is opening a wormhole, trust me you will all understand this in the second half of season 7. Next is a scene all in black and purple with a figure pulling up his hood and a mask appearing with people behind him flashing a variety of grey, silver, and purple blades, yeah this is gonna make sense later in the story. The next scene is the paladins going into their lions and forming Voltron that flies into space to fight a white robot with new weapons and the atlas following them with ships in a verity of shapes, colors, and sizes. Voltron and the mech clash together and a flash of lights end with the current paladins and the former paladins standing side by side in atop of their respective lions.

Back to the story, everyone was shocked at the event that just transpired and Ica was in denial and Matt had to take her inside the cockpit of their ship to calm down, they started flying for the earth with a few stops on the way. "Do you think that mech did this?" Hunk asked as they passed from other ruins of planets destroyed. "No, we're in the Andromeda sector this place has been like this hundred of years before Zarkon began his reign," Krolia answered. The paladins looked around, and Keith finds a large chuck with a building that looks to be a blade base. Keith and Krolia decide to contact the blades, while the others help Ica with her grief. And now for a very Keith and Krolia centric part, this episode is gonna be fine since I love Keef.

The mother and son, go to the base and Krolia says it is a very old base, say before Zarkon captured the red lion. And yes I am working from a homemade timeline, honestly why are you all surprised by that? Krolia types in Kolivan's contact code, but it doesn't work for some reason and the two walk away after trying a few more times, and outside they see a person in a hood falling over and the two help him up and they talk with the stranger asking if he knew what was happening. They were talking about the man, when Krolia left to get more firewood for their fire. Keith and the mystery man were left alone talking about the galra, most of the galra blades Keith has meet weren't in very high ranking positions with a few exceptions like Ulaz, Thace, and Krolia, but Keith wasn't told about things like what they did but the man had an incredible amount of knowledge of the inner workings of the empire, although Keith did think that the mystery man seemed to know too much for a hermit on a desert planet. But Luke trusted Obi-wan in a new hope, even though he lived in a cave(fight me, it had no windows).

As the mystery man continued to talk, they got onto the topic of druids and the paladins Keith was confused by the amount of detail the man seemed to know about that event, then Keith remembered something staring at his right hand as his vision became bleary as he heard the voice of the druid from in their early days of being paladins. "How is your hand, paladin?" that was the last thing the former red paladin heard before the darkness claimed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED. DECEMBER 3****rd****, 2019.**

Yep, I made this. Also, the reason for the early update was just a very good writing month. December the 3rd is the Game Theory, Markiplier, and Dawko charity live stream and it's honestly just an amazing thing that if you guys have the time watch it just for the screams, and also because their cause is really good. I most defiantly won't be able to watch it since it's a Wednesday for me and I have school, but even if seeing those three suffer while helping little kids with finding a cure for cancer is something anyone might wanna see you have my humblest thank you for doing so. Bye.


End file.
